


We Are One When We Are Together

by Love_of_fandoms



Series: Hun, Sweetie, Din [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mando has a dirty mouth, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: This is connected to my story: Pet Names, which is completed, and will be where I post my smut for the Mandalorian and Imogen.This can be read as a standalone smut book, but it's better when you've read Pet Names, first (build up that sexual tension, y'all)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hun, Sweetie, Din [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Marry Me

“Din FUCKING Djarin!” the Mandalorian cringed from underneath his helmet at hearing his partner and crewmate’s incensed voice after he had shoved the latest quarry in carbonite. This was not the welcome he had been hoping for. He slowly turned to face her, and cringed again at the sight of the cross look on her face and hands on her hips.

Well, one hand on her hip, the other held Ruu’Eva close to her chest. Even he seemed to be glaring at his dad, and it did not escape Din’s notice that despite him being Ruu’Eva’s original caretaker, the child now seemed to side with his mom on everything, despite being nonverbal.

“Yes?” he breathed out the question tentatively, and Imogen’s glare intensified.

“Two days,” she muttered, and the way her voice switched from hysterical to a deadly low furious tone admittedly scared Din.

“I-”

“Does your commlink still work?” she cut him off, and Din sighed, nodding. “You said two days,”

“I’m sorry,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” he sighed, arms extending as he walked towards his  _ aliit _ , just wanting to embrace them after the possibly longest three weeks of his life. Imogen caved, her icy glare melting slightly as she practically collapsed into his arms. Din was quick to wrap her in his embrace, pulling his child and partner as close to him as possible.

“You said two days,” Imogen repeated, voice cracking slightly as the tears began to come.

“I know,” was all he could say in response, pulling her over to her cot so she could sit in his lap. 

The truth was that Din had unfortunately needed to enlist the help of a local group to capture the quarry, and they weren’t the most savory of characters. He had wanted to contact Imogen and let her know he would be longer than expected, but he didn’t want anyone in the shady group to know of his little family. It was too risky.

After all this had been explained to Imogen and Din had removed his armor, it was time to put Ruu’Eva to sleep. The child didn’t protest at all, the emotional excitement of the last hour or two having been enough to wear him down. The two retired to Din’s quarters behind the cockpit after putting Ruu’Eva down, and Din let Imogen change into sleeping clothes before turning off the lights and plunging the room into total darkness so he could take his helmet off.

He practically ripped the beskar off his head, quickly followed by his shirt as he crossed the room to their cot. The lights hadn’t been off for more than thirty seconds before Din’s lips were against his partner’s like he was a man starved. Imogen let out a gasp at the sudden contact, but melted into it with a pleasured little sigh after a moment.

“I missed you so much,  _ cyare _ ,” he breathed when they pulled away, Imogen’s lips trailing the stubble on his jaw to the hollow of his throat. They adjusted so that Imogen was once again in his lap, and his hand rose to stroke through her hair, tangling into it at the nape of her neck and tugging a bit, getting a soft mewl in response. His other hand drifted from its place tenderly cupping her jaw to brush over her front and grab at the hem of her nightshirt, which was really little more than an oversized piece of cloth that hung loosely over her figure. “Can I?” he asked, fingers tugging on it, and Imogen nodded. Din growled a bit, tugging at her hair again causing her to release a whimper. “Words,  _ cyare _ ,” 

“Yes, Din,” Imogen breathed against his neck, thighs clenching.

This was the furthest they had gotten, clothes had never really come off, but it was a long time coming. Din had been keeping a list in his head of everything he noticed, what he would say or do that would make her thighs clench or make her let out little whimpers, determined to make the night as pleasurable as possible for her. They had spoken, briefly, about their experience, and Din was surprised to find that she had even less experience sexually than he did. 

_ “Have you…?” Din had asked at one point while they were just laying against one another. _

_ “Once,” Imogen had answered, and she must have noticed the way Din tensed in surprise. “I’ve never really had someone who I’ve wanted to do it with, and that time was when my friend pulled me to the cantina to get drunk and I just wanted to pop my cherry,” Din’s arms tightened around her at the thought of her having a drunken romp just for the sake of losing her virginity. “It was literally in a broom closet,” Imogen giggled at the memory. “Barely two minutes,” Din chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. _

_ “I wouldn’t even count that,” he muttered, and Imogen just continued to giggle. _

_ “Have-have you?” she eventually asked. _

_ “A couple times,” he had answered with a shrug. “In the training corps as a teenager, and once after,”  _

Din wasted no time after hearing Imogen’s approval, separating from her for the moment it took to fling her shirt somewhere behind them, and his hands flew to her breasts. Imogen let out a surprised mix between a gasp and a moan as he groped and tugged, his lips soon replacing one of his hands on her left nipple, leaving kisses all around the tightened bud before finally drawing it into his mouth.

“Din!” Imogen moaned out his name, and he groaned against her breast, nipping lightly at her nipple and relishing in her pleasured mewl.

“That’s it,  _ cyare _ ,” he purred against her soft skin, moving to give the same attention to her other breast. “Let go, good girl,” Imogen let out a particularly loud moan at the praise, and Din had a thought in the back of his mind:  _ well there’s one check on my list, praise kink _ . He had suspected, after all. It was then Din noticed that Imogen’s hands had remained awkwardly clenched by her thighs. “You can touch me, sweet girl,” he encouraged after releasing her breast with an obscene  _ pop _ . Imogen’s hands tentatively raised to let one roam the muscled span of his back and the other tangled in his hair. “There you go,”

“Din,” she sighed, and Din was certain she was biting her lip in that way that drove him wild. He confirmed this theory when he lifted his head to capture her lips with his, causing her to release her lip and open her mouth to let his tongue explore. After a momentary battle between their tongues, Din pulled away to trail kisses down Imogen’s jaw and neck, finding that sweet spot above her collarbone in record time and not hesitating to bite down and leave a mark there. “Din, can we…” she trailed off, seemingly shy.

“Yes?” he asked, but Imogen just let out a noise of frustration and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it towards her pants to try to show him what she wanted. “Use your words, sweet girl,” Din prompted, and Imogen whimpered as he suckled on the spot he had just bit down on.

“Din, please, more?” she finally was able to gasp out, and Din pressed a sweet kiss to the spot he had been paying attention to, satisfied that his mark would be on her come the morning, if it wasn’t already. He maneuvered them so Imogen was laying flat on the cot, and he was looming above her.

“Of course,  _ cyare _ ,” and he mouthed down her breasts, down her sternum and tummy.

“Eep!” Imogen squeaked when he began to kiss her abdomen, wiggling away, but Din’s hands came to press flat on her pelvis and between her breasts, forcing her to keep still. “Not my-” Din didn’t let her finish, nipping harshly at the softness around her belly button. She gasped in surprise.

“Let me worship you,  _ cyare _ ,” he implored her, mouthing at her love handles before going further down, not missing Imogen’s sigh of relief as his attention left her stomach. He had found that her size was something she didn’t like about herself, but after living his hard life of chasing after bounties and being a bounty himself for a short time, her softness was welcome. As she relaxed, he breathed out a soft praise to her, loving the responding moan that came everytime without fail after he called her a  _ good girl _ .

Finally, Din reached Imogen’s panties, but instead of pulling them off as he was sure Imogen expected, he opted to mouth over the fabric. His hands spread her thighs wide, no doubt leaving bruises but Imogen’s moans spurred him on, and Din continued with the knowledge that she liked a little pain. His mouth sought out the dampness that had begun to seep through the thin fabric covering her sex, and after leaving a teasing lick up her clothed slit, he nipped at her inner thighs, groaning at the softness of the skin there.

“You’re so soft,” he breathed, and Imogen shivered as his hot breath puffed up against her inner thighs and clothed cunt. “And so wet,” a hand left her thigh to allow a finger to push aside her panties, dipping into her slit  _ just _ far enough to gather some of the juice that had been seeping out, but not enough to ease the building frustration.

“Please,” Imogen breathed as Din licked her juices off his finger, being sure to loudly slurp at it and  _ hmmm _ in delight, so she knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, even if neither of them could see. “Please,” she repeated, and Din hummed teasingly in question.

“Please what,  _ cyare _ ?” he prodded, and Imogen let out a puff of breath in frustration.

“Please Din, please touch me,” she begged, a hand tangling in his hair again to try and push his face towards her throbbing core.

“I am touching you,” he countered, squeezing her thigh, and Imogen whimpered.

“Din!” she whined, but she was too shy to directly say what she wanted. How do you tell someone  _ I want you to eat me like I’m the first meal you’ve had in months _ ? Din took pity on her, standing as his fingers hooked into her panties and pulled them down and off her legs, flinging them in the same direction her shirt had gone.

“Okay,” he whispered, laying a quick kiss on her lips as his fingers dipped between her folds, gathering up the slick and massaging her clit. “But next time, I expect you to say it,” he growled, and Imogen moaned loudly when he pinched her clit. His hands looped under her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed roughly, and he was quick to kneel and lick up her slit, moaning at the taste of her on his tongue. “It’s not that hard,” he said against her clit, the vibrations of his voice against her causing Imogen to writhe and mewl as his hands held her down. “If you won’t tell me what you want me to do, I’ll tell you what  _ I _ want to do,” Imogen moaned as his voice went impossibly deeper, and she swore if there was a way to embody sex in a voice, it would be the way Din sounded at this very moment. “I want to eat this pussy for the rest of my goddamn life,” he growled, pausing to suck at her clit and dipping a finger to tease at her entrance. “I’ll let you fly for a bit, and open your legs up and ravage you,” Imogen’s moans were getting louder. “You’d be a good girl, wouldn’t you? You wouldn’t look down?” Imogen nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see. Din lifted off her cunt then, taking his fingers with him, and Imogen whined at the loss. “I expect a verbal response when I ask you a question,  _ cyare _ ,” he lightly smacked her thigh, and Imogen let out a yelp.

“Yes! I-I’ll be good, Din, I wouldn’t-I wouldn’t look down,” she stuttered out between gasps and moans as he returned to feasting on her cunt, tongue dipping into her entrance for a moment before he returned to suckling on her clit. She let out a squeak when his finger entered her again, and Din could feel her tightening around it.

“You gonna cum?” he asked, and Imogen whimpered and rocked her hips against his mouth.

“S-s-so close!” she was nodding again, and she felt Din smirk against her pussy as he shoved another finger in her, stretching a bit, but not hurting. 

Imogen let out a shout of surprise when Din curled his fingers, and then she was coming. She didn’t know an orgasm could feel this good, and for a moment she thought she could see the stars as if they were outside. Din continued to pay attention to her clit long after she had come down from her high, and he let his fingers just rest where they were.

“Too much!” she murmured, trying to pull Din off her clit, but he kept at it. “Please,” she gasped, squirming at the overstimulation to her throbbing cunt. After a minute or two, Din took pity on her and pulled off, crawling up her body to give her a sloppy kiss. Imogen moaned at the obscene taste of herself in his mouth, and Din smirked, breaking the kiss.

“Do you want more?” he asked her, and Imogen nodded frantically, a hand going to his pants and loosening the tie. Din let out a grunt as her hand slipped under the cloth, grabbing his cock before she pulled away in shock.

“I-” she wasn’t sure what to say, but Din chuckled.

“Don’t worry,  _ cyare _ , we’ll get you ready,” he assured her, two fingers returning to her cunt and scissoring. She gasped at the sensation, a pleasured mewl breaking from her lips as Din nudged her chin aside to kiss at her nick. “Keep going,” he urged, and her hand slowly returned to grip his length, giving an experimental squeeze, causing Din to groan as he bucked into her hand.

“I-I haven’t…” Din nipped at her neck as he teased her entrance with a third finger, dipping it in slightly then pulling away when she tensed, going back to scissoring her with two fingers.

“It’s okay,  _ cyare _ ,” he breathed. “You can squeeze a little tighter-fuck, that’s it,” he moaned against her neck. “Just move your hand up and-yes, like that, good girl,” her cunt clenched around his fingers, and he could feel her juices dripping down his palm at this point. Her thumb brushed against his tip and he groaned again, jerking against her and biting down into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

“Are-is-” Imogen began to stutter, but Din cut her off.

“You’re doing so well,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” he told her, finally able to ease his third finger all the way inside her. “So good, my good little girl,” he pumped his fingers into her a little faster now, in time with the jerking of his hips, but stopped when Imogen’s cunt began convulsing in the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm.

“No-” she whined as he pulled his fingers out, sucking them into his mouth as he stood to kick his pants and underwear off. But he was quick to return, pushing on her shoulders to have her lay flat on her back once more.

“Are you ready?” he asked her and Imogen gasped as his blunt tip brushed against her folds. 

“Y-yes, please Din,” she whimpered, and Din groaned as he began to sink into her slowly.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned, hips pulling back a bit and rocking into her, pushing him just a little further. “So tight,” Imogen was breathing heavily, while she had done it once it had been nothing like this-he hadn’t stretched her this much and  _ ohmygod there’s still more of him?! _ Din continued rocking against her, sinking in a bit further every time, and Imogen’s hands shot up to cling to him, digging her nails into the meat of his shoulders. Din leaned down, mouthing at her jaw as he finally bottomed out, and the feeling of their hips meeting caused both of them to cry out in pleasure. “Fuck!  _ Cyare _ , you’re so good to me, I love you, I love this pussy,” Din groaned as her walls fluttered around him, and then he was pulling out slowly, causing Imogen to release a loud moan at the delicious friction. Din pushed in again, this time much quicker, and before long he was setting a brutal pace, the obscene sound of their wet skin smacking together filling the tiny quarters along with their moans and Din’s encouraging words. “That’s it  _ cyar’ika _ , you take me so well,” he growled into her neck, and Imogen cried out as she writhed against him, bucking her hips to meet him.

“I-I,” she tried to speak, but the words got drowned out by her own moans. Din seemed to know what she needed, though, and reached a hand between their bodies to rub at her clit.

“You gonna cum for me again?” he asked, and Imogen nodded, frantic ‘uh huh’ sounds coming out of her mouth. “Do it, cum on my cock,  _ cyare _ ,” he commanded, and Imogen  _ screamed  _ as her walls clamped down on him, refusing to let him leave. 

“DinDinDinDInDINDINDIN!” his name was a constant prayer on her lips as she came apart, and he continued to hammer into her, not letting her come down from her high and instead building her up even higher, fingers still relentless on her clit.

“You have another one in you, I know you do, my sweet girl,” he urged, kissing along her neck and jaw. “You can do it, you can do it,” he encouraged her, hips stuttering as he came close to his end as well. 

“I can’t, Din, I-”

“You can,  _ cyare _ ,” Din cut her off, pronouncing his words with a particularly harsh thrust. “Cum with me, my sweet good girl,” he implored her, and when his rhythm began to really falter he stopped pulling out entirely, instead opting to grind his hips into her, pushing himself further than he had been before and Imogen didn’t even know the places he was reaching inside her existed and-

She came again with another scream of his name, and Din let out a roar as he captured her lips with his own, hips still grinding against her as Imogen felt his cum spurt up into her. The grinding slowed as Din emptied himself into her womb, and Imogen let out a tired moan as Din collapsed on top of her, careful to keep his weight more on his forearms than her body. They both just sat there, breathing heavily for a moment before Din rolled off of Imogen, pulling her into his chest.

“I think I want to marry you,” he said quietly, and Imogen sighed.

“Yeah-wait what?” she shot up, still bleary and pleasantly exhausted from the  _ three _ orgasms Din had given her.

“Marry me,” Din said, pulling her back down to him and pressing his lips to hers. Imogen blinked at him through the darkness, and silence reigned for only a moment before she pecked him on the lips and settled against his chest again.

“Okay,”


	2. Huh, I'm Bleeding Profusely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came to me because I accidentally cut myself pretty deep with my toenail, like I moved my foot against the other one and didn’t notice the cut until I saw a big red spot on my bathmatt and I was like… where did that come from? And then I saw this big ass cut on the top of my foot and I said “Huh, I’m bleeding profusely” and thus this was born  
> Also, PS for the smut, I was too lazy to write a transition, so just know it goes from fluff to smut real fast

“Uh…” Din heard as he entertained Ruu’Eva in the hull of the Razor Crest. “Din?” his crewmate called for him, and he hoisted himself up to his feet and walked leisurely down the ramp, rounding the side of his ship and almost dropping his foundling son when he saw the reason he had been summoned.

“What happened?” he demanded, rushing over and kneeling in front of Imogen, who was holding her hand to her upper arm with a pinched expression of pain on her face. His eyes quickly swept the area, looking for potential attackers, but he found the culprit when his gaze cast downward and saw a blood hacksaw on the ground by Imogen.

“I was fixing the piping and I dropped the saw…” Imogen grunted, and lifted her hand off of her arm to look at the wound. “Huh, I’m bleeding profusely,” she muttered with furrowed brows, gazing at the blood gushing out of the ugly jagged gash in her arm before her eyes rolled back in her head, and Din was barely able to set Ruu’Eva down in time to catch her.

“Imogen!” he called, shaking her to try and get her to wake up, but she remained unconscious, and Din sighed, going first to one knee and then standing with his fiancée in his arms bridal style. He strode back into the hull of the Razor Crest, glad that Ruu’Eva followed with making a fuss, and set Imogen down on the work table where usually the positions were switched, and Imogen would patch him up after a particularly difficult quarry.

Din studied the wound, glad to see that most of it was shallow enough that bacta spray would do the trick, but the top part would need something, and since he didn’t know how to do stitches… his hand hovered above the cauterizer for a second, hesitant to use it on her, but she wasn’t lying when she observed that she was bleeding profusely, and he really didn’t have time to find someone who knew how to stitch her up, especially in the field he had parked the Razor Crest on Dantooine, specifically _away_ from civilization. 

He flicked the cauterizer on, a buzzing sound filling the room as the tip became orange with the heat, and took a deep breath in before pressing it to her skin. Din was thankful that his helmet blocked out the smell of burning flesh as he brought the cauterizer down his beloved’s arm, not that he was normally squeamish, but it was especially difficult for him to be the one marring Imogen’s flesh. As soon as he had covered the deepest part of the wound, Din lifted the cauterizer from her skin and flicked it off, reaching for a can of bacta that they had neglected to put away after the last time they had used it. He sprayed it over the wound, sighing in relief as the shallowest parts began repairing themselves right before his eyes.

“Huh?” Imogen’s eyes fluttered as she awoke, and Din brought his helmet to rest against her forehead. “What happened?” she asked, sniffing the air, and her brows pinched in concern at Din’s tense body language. “What’s wrong?” 

“You had an accident working on the Crest,” Din told her after a moment of staring into her purple eyes, glad to see her conscious once more even though it had only been a couple of minutes since she had passed out. “You were bleeding a lot,” he intentionally moved his helmet to direct her gaze towards her arm, and Imogen made a confused noise as she studied the shimmering of the bacta spray on her skin, and the irritated, raised skin where Din had needed to use the cauterizer.

“Oh,” was all she said in response, and lifted her uninjured arm to wrap around his shoulders. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she breathed, smiling as her gaze found his even through the helmet. For some reason she could always tell when she was looking into his eyes, despite the black visor that prevented her from truly seeing his face. Din sighed, shoulders sagging as both of his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Of course, _cyar’ika_ ,” he responded, one hand possessively grasping the soft flesh at her hip while the other wrapped around further to splay across her lower back. Imogen gasped as she was gently tugged against his chest, her eyes drifting shut and her cheek tilting so that it rested against the cool beskar of his cuirass. Her eyes snapped open once more, however, when she heard Ruu’Eva’s soft curious coo, and she pulled away from Din to look around. She didn’t have to look far, seeing the adorable green child standing right next to his father’s boot, and she smiled down at him, leaning down and brushing an affectionate hand over his ear.

“Did I worry you, little one?” she asked, and he cooed up at her once more. “I’m sorry, but I’m okay,” she assured him, and Ruu’Eva turned to waddle away, finding his favorite stuffed toy, the bantha that Imogen got him all those months ago at Mos Eisley, and Imogen assumed he was satisfied. Her attention was brought back to her baskar clad partner when his grip tightened on her hip, and she looked up at him, humming curiously.

“You’re sure?” he asked, and Imogen nodded.

“I’m okay,” she repeated, voice softer than before, and Din sighed, pulling her back against his chest and just holding her there for a couple minutes.

Din was forced to pull away when Ruu’Eva yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes, sighing.

“I’ll put him to bed,” he said, leaving Imogen sitting on the work table as he scooped Ruu’Eva into his arms and rocked him gently before placing him under the blankets in his little room. “Good night, Ruu’Eva,” he said before shutting off the light and allowing the door to slide shut. He turned around to find Imogen at the ladder leading to the cockpit and the Captain’s quarters, where she had been joining him every night to sleep.

“Let’s go to bed,” she said, and Din nodded, following her closely up the ladder to make sure she didn’t use her injured arm wrong and fall. They entered the Captain’s quarters, and Imogen immediately shut off the light. Din chuckled at her as his helmet’s night vision allowed him to see her stumble her way through the room towards their bed, her arms thrust out in front of her. 

“Let me help,” he said, hands grabbing her hips and guiding her to the bed before sitting her down. Imogen smiled at him despite the dark, and Din returned it, taking off his helmet and setting it aside as he leaned forward to kiss her softly. Imogen sighed happily at the contact, melting against his lips, and her uninjured arm lifted so she could trail her fingers tenderly down the side of his face, cupping his jaw lightly. Din hummed in return, pulling away regretfully so he could discard his armor, though not allowing himself to be parted from her for long. As soon as the heavy beskar was off of his body, Din was kneeling on the bed and returning his lips to Imogen, nipping at them playfully. She giggled at the attention, and as Din gently pushed on her shoulder she allowed herself to fall back against the pillows, Din moving his attention from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck. He bit down gently at the chord of her throat above her jugular, and at Imogen’s encouraging moan he bit a little harder, his hands flying to the hem of her shirt blindly and tugging.

The couple sat up, and as Imogen rose her arms to discard her shirt she winced. This did not go unnoticed by Din, who immediately stopped his attentions and leaned close to her face. 

“Are you alright,” he asked, and Imogen nodded despite him not being able to see her.

“Yeah,” she responded after realizing that he couldn’t see her nod. “Just pulled on my arm,” she said, and Din hummed disappointedly, dropping her shirt back down her stomach. Imogen giggled, fumbling for his hand and returning it to her shirt. “That doesn’t mean to stop, _cyar’ika_ ,” she prompted, leaning in to give him a passionate kiss, and Din grinned against her lips as he tugged her shirt up her body, separating to pull it over her head while being mindful of her healing wound this time.

Imogen let out a soft moan as Din’s lips returned to her neck, and her hands reached out to tug on his shirt.

“Now you’re overdressed,” she teased, and Din huffed out a chuckle against her clavicle before lifting himself up and flinging his shirt somewhere across the room, knowing he’d likely trip on it in the morning. His lips impatiently returned to where he had left off, and he licked at the skin that was just above where her bra protected her breasts from the cold air of the cabin. “Din,” she whimpered, a hand tangling in his hair as he bit at the soft skin. “Take it off,” she breathed, not bothering to try herself as she knew her arm wound wouldn’t let her reach the clasp behind her back.

“Ask nicely,” he teased back, and Imogen whimpered.

“Please, Din,” she tried again, and he hummed, satisfied.

“That’s better,” one of his large hands came to the small of her back to lift her gently off the bed, while the other found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it easily. The offending article of clothing was quickly tossed aside and Din’s attention drifted down from the tops of Imogen’s breasts to one hardened nipple. She mewled in pleasure as he sucked it into his mouth, fingers reaching up to tweak the other one, and she could feel Din smile at her noises.

“You make the most beautiful sounds, _cyare_ ,” he mumbled against her breast, mouthing across them and licking the valley between before his mouth latched onto the other nipple, showing it the same treatment before pulling away. His hands came to the sides of her breasts, pushing them together and blowing cool air onto both nipples, which puckered even further at the sensation.

“Din,” Imogen whimpered once more, beginning to squirm against the sheets, bucking her hips up to try and get some friction. The Mandalorian hummed, his hands finding her leggings and swiftly tugging them down and off her legs.

“That’s right, _cyare_ , say my name,” he muttered, his hands ghosting up her thighs and stopping just before they reached the soaked fabric of her panties. “Do you like this pair?” he asked, and Imogen startled, confused at the question.

“What?” she asked, her brows pinching together in confusion. “I mean I’m not particularly attached-”

“Good,” Din cut her off, fingers hooking in the fabric before he ripped the panties right off, Imogen squeaking in surprise at the abrupt motion and the cool air hitting her glistening pussy. Din wasted no time in attacking her sex, mouth zeroing in on her clit as two fingers shoved their way into her. Imogen’s squeak morphed into a wanton moan as he curled his fingers in her, and her hips bucked against his lips. Din growled, a hand raising and pressing against her pelvis, pinning it to the bed.

“Stay still,” he commanded, and Imogen whimpered, trying to still her hips and only succeeding minutely. Her success didn’t last, and soon she was back to grinding against her lover’s lips, but he pulled away and Imogen let out a sob at the loss. The sob quickly turned into a yelp as a sharp slap was delivered to her pussy. “I said to stay still, didn’t I, _cyare_?” Din demanded, and Imogen whimpered.

“Yes, Din,” she murmured, and Din grunted.

“Are you gonna be a good girl, now?” he asked, and Imogen nodded frantically despite him not being able to see it.

“Yes, yes I’ll be good,” she almost sobbed, desperate for him to return the attention to her aching pussy. “Just please keep touching me,” she begged, and Din grunted in response, returning to aggressively fingering her pussy and suckling and nipping at her clit. “Oh yesss,” Imogen breathed, trying to keep her hips as still as possible as she felt the pleasure building. “Oh right there,” she moaned in encouragement, and Din hummed against her, sending the most wonderful vibrations through her sex. “I-I’m gonna-” but right before she could reach that crest, Din pulled away, causing her to sob once more. “No!” she whined, and Din slapped her pussy once more.

“From now on,” he growled, delivering a sharp bite to the soft flesh of her inner thigh. “You ask permission before you cum, alright?” Imogen sobbed.

“Yes, sir,” she responded, bucking her hips towards where she could feel his breath puffing against her. “Please please, sir, may I cum?” she tried, wiggling her hips, and Din huffed out a chuckle. 

“Not yet, _cyare_ ,” he denied, lifting up and crawling up the bed to deliver a dirty kiss to Imogen’s lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on him. She whined at the denial, but enthusiastically kissed him back. “Do you taste how delicious you are, _cyare_?” he asked, and Imogen moaned at his filthy words.

“Bet you taste better,” she murmured back, almost without thinking, and whined when Din abruptly pulled away. A pause followed, and Imogen bit her lip, afraid she’d said something wrong, but-

“Do you want to find out?” he asked, a dark edge in his voice, and Imogen nodded.

“Yes,” she confirmed, and almost immediately felt herself being lifted off the bed.

“On your knees,” Din’s rough voice commanded, and Imogen immediately complied, shuffling over to where he was and placing her hands on his knees where he had swung his legs over the side of the bed. “C’mere,” he prompted, a hand gently threading itself into her hair and guiding her to the apex of his thighs, where his heavy cock lay waiting and leaking in his pants, which he had yet to take off. “Take me out,” he commanded, and Imogen’s hands found their way to the buckle of his pants, tugging and gently pulling them down until his cock sprung free of its confines. Her hand found its way to his base. “Good girl,” Din groaned, hips thrusting minutely into her grip. 

Imogen gulped, bringing her face closer to Din’s cock, and spent a moment deliberating how to start.

“You’ve never sucked a cock, have you? Sweet girl,” Din asked, and Imogen shook her head in the darkness, preening at the endearment.

“No,” she responded, and Din huffed out another throaty groan.

“Try licking the tip-yes, just like that,” he moaned as Imogen’s tongue tentatively stuck out to kitten lick at the tip as he suggested. “Do what feels right,” he grunted when Imogen’s hand at his base began to jerk up and down, and Imogen’s tongue licked around his tip before following the thick vein on the underside of his cock down until it met her own hand. She licked back up, still jerking her hand, and suckled his cock into her mouth, starting with only an inch or two. “Fuck!” Din almost shouted at the feeling, and Imogen began bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of his cock until she gagged. She pulled off, coughing, and Din groaned as his grip tightened in her hair. “Sweet girl,” he rambled. “Wanna fuck your pretty little mouth,” his hips thrust into her hand where she was still jerking him as she sucked in deep breaths. “Wanna see how far I can shove myself down your throat,” Imogen moaned at this, and Din’s cock twitched at the sound. “Would you want that?” he asked. “Want me to use your throat like my personal little cock sleeve?” she moaned once more.

“Yes, Din, whatever you want,” she murmured sweetly, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out before bringing his tip to just rest on her tongue. Din groaned.

“You’re too good to me, _cyare_ ,” he murmured, his other hand joining the one in her hair as his fingers threaded together at the back of her head. “Ready?” Imogen nodded with his cock still on his tongue, and Din let out a feral growl as he shoved his way into her mouth, moaning loud when he bumped the back of her throat. Imogen forced herself to breathe through her nose, trying to stamp down her gag reflex but being unable to resist the slight coughing around his cock. “You feel so good,” Din moaned, pulling his cock out of her mouth and shoving his way back in, beginning to pick up a rhythm. “You’re taking me so well,” he praised, and pulled Imogen off of his cock by the hair to let her breathe for a moment. Imogen only had a couple of seconds to suck in a gulp of air before Din’s cock was back in her mouth, and his hands pressed into the back of her head until her nose was shoved into the rough hair at the base of his cock. Her nails bit into Din’s thighs as he held her there for a moment, moaning loud at the way her throat contracted around his cock before lifting her off of him again.

“That’s enough for tonight,” he said, tugging her up by her hair and having her sit back on the bed. “I need to be in that sweet pussy of yours,” he grunted, and Imogen moaned, her body writhing wantonly as he flipped her so her back was to him. He tugged on her waist so her back was flush against his chest, and his cock was trapped between their bodies. He ground himself against her ass, smearing her spit and his precum over it with a filthy groan before his hand reached down to grab himself by the base. “Spread your legs for me, _cyare_ ,” he told her, and Imogen wasted no time in complying. Din groaned as he rubbed his cock between her pussy lips, Imogen whimpering as the tip caught on the hood of her clit.

“Please, Din,” she whimpered, her head falling back against his chest above his heart. “Please!” she whined, pushing her ass back against him to try and entice him to fuck her.

“Please what?” he prompted, thrusting against her pussy lips but not entering her. “You need to use your words to get what you want, _cyare_ , you know this,” he teased, and Imogen whined in frustration.

“Please fuck me!” she finally moaned out, trying not to be too loud as to wake their foundling sleeping on the deck below.

“With pleasure,” Din growled, lining himself up and thrusting himself into her, grunting at the resistance he met. “You’re so,” he thrust further up into her, and Imogen moaned lewdly, a hand reaching behind her head to fist into his hair. “Tight!” Din finally was able to force himself in, his hips flush against hers, and both of them sighed in bliss at the feeling. He pulled almost all the way out before roughly thrusting back in, and Imogen whimpered as he shifted his hips _just_ so, and began to hit that spot inside of her that made her go insane. She could already feel her orgasm building, with Din’s denial earlier she was already so sensitive. Din groaned at the tightening of her cunt around his cock.

“Already?” he teased, his hips slapping against her ass as he thrust into her roughly, again and again. Imogen simply moaned in response, the lewd sounds of sex filling the room driving her wild. Din chuckled, reaching a hand down to thumb at her clit, and Imogen almost screeched at the sensation. “You like that?” he asked, delivering a particularly harsh thrust to Imogen’s pussy, and she nodded drunkenly.

“Yes! Oh yes!” she yelled out as he continuously hit that spot inside of her. This paired with the attention he was giving her clit quickly led to her climax, and she whined when Din’s thrusting slowed, and he pulled his hand up to rest on her pelvis, leaving her clit. “Din!” she whined, but Din tutted at her.

“What did I say about cumming, _cyare_?” he reminded her, and Imogen could feel tears at the corners of her eyes at the pure frustration of not having cum yet.

“Please please please,” she whimpered, trying to force her hips back to make Din go faster, but he kept his controlled, slow thrusts into her. “Please let me cum, please Din, I need it, I need you,” she babbled, and Din’s thrusts sped up once more, and his hand sunk down to return his attention to her clit. “You make me feel so good, please can I cum?”

“Go ahead,” he groaned into her neck, biting harshly at the apex where her neck met her shoulder. “Cum on my cock, _cyare_ ,” he demanded, pinching her clit roughly between his thumb and index finger, and Imogen shrieked as her orgasm rushed over her, causing her body to tense and convulse as Din continued to pound into her from behind. “Oh, sweet girl,” he groaned, hips faltering as his rhythm sped up further, chasing his own release. “You feel so good, milking my cock like that,” his hips snapped against her ass so hard she was sure there would be bruises come the morning, but Imogen found she couldn’t care less. “Fuck! _Cyare_! You’re perfect,” Din released a feral roar from his throat as his hips stuttered against her, and his body tensed as he sent thick spurts of cum up into his fiancée. 

They both sagged against each other after they calmed down, and before Din could pull away, Imogen reached a hand over to tug on his arm, pulling him to lie down behind her with his softening cock still wedged in her.

“Stay like this,” she murmured, and Din groaned, his hand cupping her jaw and turning her head to press a passionate kiss to her lips.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered against her lips, and Imogen smiled shyly at the praise.

“So are you,” she mumbled, eyes drifting closed as she turned away, smiling as her Mandalorian’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tighter to his chest. “Goodnight, _riduur_ ,” she murmured, and Din hummed in bliss.

“Goodnight, _cyare_ ,” he mumbled back, placing a kiss on the side of her head as he felt sleep take his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> Cyar'ika - Darling; Beloved  
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Riduur - Spouse


End file.
